If You Want To
by jun-san
Summary: Dante knows Nero has been watching, revealing his feelings through a kiss! DANTExNERO! PLEASE REVIEW! THANX!
1. Chapter 1

OK!

Hi! Jun here! So this is my first story and stuff! I kinda just started writing when my girlfriend had me help her

I'd apperciate it if you'd read her stories if you like yaoi! Her stories are great

Her account is Kaoru Gal so look her up and please review her stories k?

THANK YOU!!

Warnings:Yaoi, language, kissing

IF YOU WANT TO

"GRAAAH!" Nero cried as he carved his sword through a demons stomach. Swinging around, his sword caught another demon in the chest. As he thrust with only the force of his human arm, he pierced through the monster's heart, blood spilling out from the gaping wound. Nero shot out his devil bringer to grab a demon by the throat and threw it to the ground. He was about to deal the killing blow when he heard gunshots behind him.

BLAM BLAM BLAM bullets whipped past Nero's head and sunk themselves into the heads of three demons that stood before Nero, who was perfectly ready to kill them. Nero twisted around to glare at the tall, white haired man who stood behind him, still poised ready to shoot, with a smirk across his face.

"Those were mine Dante!" Nero yelled, feeling angry that Dante took his kills. BLAM another bullet was fired from Dante's gun and whipped by Nero's head and felled a demon creeping up on Nero from behind.

"Watch your back, kid." Dante smirked as he mocked Nero, making the boy seem like a novice fighter. Nero extended his Devil Bringer towards Dante, but instead, grabbed a demon about to attack Dante's back. The demonic arm easily threw the demon aside as if it was a ragdoll, sending it crashing through a wall adjacent to the two half-demons.

"I could say the same to you, old man" Nero cockily said, a smirk now spread across his face as well, feeling the satisfying feeling of making fun of Dante. Killing that last demon finished up their job they were paid to do and the area was wrecked from the battle.

"Sigh this always happens." Dante sighed, sounding disappointed as usual. Damages took away from their pay and these jobs he took always had broken property. "So you wanna get something to eat after we get our paycheck?" Dante asked as he kicked a dead demon by his foot.

"Geez Dante, you're always hungry. Ever think of a diet?" Nero asked mockingly, even though he didn't think Dante had to actually cut back. In fact, the younger boy thought Dante was quite sexy.

Dante's black shirt clung tightly to his body, showing how toned he was. His leather pants were tight, but not too tight, showing off his strong legs. Everything about him was sexy, and everything about him made Nero want him even more.

Nero watched the man as he crouched to poke a demon with his gun, checking if it was dead or alive. His short silvery hair glistened in the sun and his dark eyes shone bright in the light coming from the broken ceiling. The light made the man look more like an angel than a demon.

"Hey kid! You gonna quit ogling me?" Dante called, as he snapped Nero out of his trance. "I don't know what you're talking about…." Nero said sternly, he felt embarrassed he got caught staring, especially at another guy.

"Heh, yeah whatever kid." Dante said sarcastically as he got up. "I know you've been watching me you know, and you're not very subtle. You sure that's normal for a young man such as yourself, so in love with that young lady Kyrie."

"I think she would be jealous. Don't you?" Dante said, a foot stepped out to begin to approach Nero with his usual smirk flashed across his face.

"Shut up!" Nero yelled, his devil bringer shot out in a blue blur to try and grab Dante. But Dante being the more experienced fighter, nimbly dodged the attack with a swift sidestep and grabbed the extended arm. Surprised, Nero paused for a second, which gave time for Dante to pull Nero towards him, wrapping an arm around the boy.

"You say you don't know what I'm talking about? Well I've noticed you've been kinda beat up lately, and you know, you're not the only one whose been watching." Dante said. Nero could have sworn that he heard some concern in Dante's voice when he said he seemed beat up.

Dante yanked down Nero's jacket and shirt, revealing a lengthy, yet poorly bandaged cut trailing from the top of Nero's shoulder to his lower chest. "You got this last week while staring at me, fighting without my jacket." Dante stated.

"And you got this three days ago when you were staring at my legs." Dante said, as he lifted up the boy's sleeve showing a twisting cut along Nero's forearm.

Dante lifted Nero's shirt to reveal an injury across Nero's stomach. "You want me to tell you what part of me you were staring at when you got this?" Dante asked mockingly, seeing that the boy was embarrassed.

The younger boy felt flustered and clearly blushed, making his face a bright red. "So what?" Nero asked angrily, "These injuries don't mean anything. I could have tripped and fell or something…"

"And cut open your shoulder, stomach, and arm? You're telling me you're _that_ careless?" Dante asked questioningly. "I don't know if I can have a partner so absent minded."

Nero looked away from Dante, feeling angry and ashamed of himself and at Dante for embarrassing him. "Shut up old man." Nero muttered angrily.

"Hey kid," Dante said while he turned Nero's head to face his, "Don't be so embarrassed. Like I said, you haven't been the only one watching."

Almost immediately, Nero felt wet lips on his. Surprised, Nero tried to separate himself from Dante, but the man firmly gripped the boy's wrists with only one of his hands while holding the boy's head steady with the other.

Dante's kiss was much more aggressive compared to Kyrie's and in Nero's opinion, a lot better. Dante pulled back for a moment to let Nero breathe for a moment. "What the hell was that, Dante!?" Nero asked angrily, still surprised at what had just happened.

"Aw did you not like it?" Dante asked playfully, "Want more tongue?" Dante's smirk turned from playful to lustful. Dante leaned in again and kissed Nero again, this time with more tongue just like he had said.

Dante's lips were soft, despite his rough appearance. As Nero got used to the kiss, his resistance lessened, but his lust only grew. As Dante let go of the boy's wrists, Nero felt hands relocate themselves on his hip and on his face.

The leather of Dante's glove felt cool against Nero's hot skin. The hand swept along Nero's face and into his hair, fingers running through it and stopping at the back of his head. Nero strained to hold himself back from letting go of all his self control and taking Dante right then and there.

Suddenly, Dante quickly pulled back and pushed Nero away, whipping out his gun and fired a bullet straight past Nero's head. Nero heard a thud as he twisted around to see a demon fall to the ground, blood creating a pool around it.

Nero looked around and saw that the he had enjoyed the kiss so mush, he hadn't noticed that demons had spawned around the he and Dante.

He heard Dante reload his gun quickly with a quiet click and turned to see the man smirking again as usual, looking like nothing had happened. The man saw the lust in Nero's eyes and sympathized with the boy. He didn't want to stop either.

"Think you can wait 'til we get back to the Devil May Cry, kid?" Dante asked, hoping that the boy could last. His smirk made it seem as if he enjoyed torturing Nero, taunting his lust.

Nero grabbed his sword and revved its motor. "I don't know, Dante, can _you_ wait until we get back?" Nero asked mockingly. "Hahaha we'll see kid!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Jun here!

So it's been a while since I updated some stuff

I've been swamped with work *cough cough* and haven't had time to write a lot. But here's the second chapter to my DantexNero!

Warnings: Yaoi, kissing, violence…... language

Please review! Thank You!!!

Chapter 2

Nero was exhausted, despite his anticipation to get home to the Devil May Cry. He and Dante had to complete two more jobs that day and their work had gone into the night. Now, only the fading neon lights of the Devil May Cry illuminated the entrance to the building.

Nero carried his heavy sword on his back, his muscles burning from fatigue. Dante walked up at least five steps ahead of the young man and didn't show any signs of being even remotely tired.

The older Demon suddenly stopped and looked to his left. Unfortunately, Nero hadn't noticed, and walked straight into Dante's broad back. "Hey! What the hell Dante? Why'd you stop?" the young demon asked angrily.

In a flash, something dashed from the shadows and tackled Nero hard. The blow knocked the wind from the young man and he cried out in pain from a pair of claws that dug into his stomach.

The attacker and Nero fell to the ground. The thing that attacked the boy was a demon, but not very strong. The monster was fast though, and before Nero could react, the demon sunk its teeth into its prey's right shoulder. Even though this was Nero's demonic arm, somehow the teeth went through as if it was a normal arm.

The pain was excruciating. So much that Nero forgot about the pain in his muscles. His mind was set only on removing this monster from his shoulder. In a swift motion, both Dante and Nero whipped out their guns and planted as many bullets in their guns as they could in the demon.

The demon collapsed in a heap, a bloody puddle surrounded it. A short silence passed the only sound being Nero's heavy breathing, until Nero burst out in a fury even though he lay on the ground staring up at his partner.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Nero screamed his voice a mixture of pain and anger. "Ugly, isn't it?" Dante asked as if nothing had happened. "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME!?" the injured demon yelled again, the anger in his voice only growing. Dante looked at the pitiful sight that was in front of him. Nero's beautiful body was scarred and bloody, the red liquid flowing rapidly from the gaping wound in his partner's shoulder.

"It's simple. I thought you could handle it, but I guess I was wrong." Dante replied simply, as if he was disappointed in Nero's performance with the demon.

"Well you couldn't be any slower with your help, asshole." Nero retorted furiously as he slowly raised himself to stand, fighting the pain and loss of blood. But the blood that lay in pool on the ground was too much for Nero's body to lose. Darkness filled the boy's vision and everything blurred until he lost consciousness entirely.

Nero fell backwards again and landed flat on his back, eyes closed and a blank expression across his face. Dante sighed disappointedly and knelt over his partner's limp body. He tapped the unconscious boy on his forehead lightly. Nero didn't budge. The bounty hunter sighed loudly again and grabbed Nero's uninjured arm.

"Geez kid… You're a handful" Dante said aloud as he lifted Nero over his shoulder and carried him towards Devil May Cry.

The blood that flowed from Nero's wound wouldn't stop nor slow down in the least. The red liquid continued to drain from the large bite mark and it trickled down Dante's coat.

When Dante entered the Devil May Cry, he dropped Nero on the sofa by the door and propped their swords by the door. The man wiped a finger across his bloodstained jacket to see how much blood Nero had lost on the way over. There was a lot.

Dante walked to the next room and grabbed bandages and disinfectant from the closet and came back to find Nero's blood had already soaked the couch and started to drip to the floor.

Dante walked over to Nero's limp body and pulled up a chair to sit on as he examined the boy. He ripped open Nero's shirt and looked at the wound. The boys shoulder was soaked in blood and the wound was deep.

But Dante was used to seeing a thing like this and, unlike a normal person, was not phased at all by the blood or wound.

The older demon unraveled a long piece of the bandage and began to wrap it around Nero's shoulder. After about ten feet of the bandage was wrapped tightly around the boy's shoulder, the bleeding stopped.

Relieved, Dante opened the disinfectant and squirted a little on the bandages. The sudden pain woke up Nero back to consciousness. The boy quickly sat up and gripped his injured shoulder. The wound stung, but wasn't as unbearable as before.

"Well well. How was your little nap, kid?" Dante asked jokingly. Nero simply glared at his partner angrily.

"I'm going to take a shower." Nero said with an annoyed tone. He wasn't in the mood for Dante's stupid jokes.

The angry young man tried to sit upright, trying, at first, to raise himself with his good arm. Pain shot up his arm and Nero fell onto his back.

So he used his uninjured arm to raise himself. Dante found his partners struggling amusing and couldn't help smirking at how helpless and weak Nero was. Unfortunately, Nero saw this and only became angrier.

"What? You think this is funny?" Nero asked angrily, glaring at Dante. "Actually, yeah sort of. Why?" Dante replied mockingly.

This was a wrong choice of words. Nero couldn't hold his rage back anymore. The young demon grabbed the collar of Dante's shirt and stood up above his partner.

Dante remained seated, staring up at Nero, a smirk still across his face. He was amused that Nero thought he could be intimidating. "What the hell is with you?" Nero asked angrily, glaring even harder at his partner.

"What? I just find your weakness amusing. Is there a problem?" Dante asked jokingly. "I am not weak!" Nero yelled, yanking at Dante's shirt collar roughly.

Suddenly, Dante quickly stood and grabbed Nero's shoulders, throwing the shirtless boy onto his back backwards onto the couch. The older demon knelt above his partner, staring down with an amused expression.

"Then what do you call this?" Dante asked. Nero's face turned a bright red, feeling embarrassed that one: he was just proven wrong, and two: he was getting turned on by the situation. The boy turned his head away from Dante, feeling ashamed that he enjoyed what was happening.

Dante leaned forward and kissed Nero's cheek, surprising his partner. Dante simply smiled and leaned forward again, pressing his lips against Nero's neck and sucking down gently. Nero inhaled sharply, surprised by the feeling that coursed through his neck.

When Dante pulled back, a dark red mark remained where his lips had been. But Nero hadn't had enough. The young demon grabbed the back of Dante's head and pulled him forward swiftly, pressing their lips together violently.

Nero kissed Dante roughly, their tongues writhing and twisting inside each other's mouths. The boy once again felt the soft texture of Dante's lips against his. Not wanting to burst Nero's bubble, Dante allowed his partner to dominate the kiss.

Nero was running out of breath and regrettably severed the connection between the two demons lips. Now both Dante and Nero lusted for each other. They both felt their growing arousal with every second and with each passing moment, their lust for one another grew.

Dante moved a hand downwards over Nero's obvious hard-on, pressing down just enough for the boy to feel pleasure, but not enough to feel satisfied. Nero whimpered softly as he felt Dante's hand rub against him lightly.

"Don't mess around with me, asshole." Nero moaned quietly, feeling frustrated that Dante was just teasing him. "Impatient, aren't we?" Dante smirked as he unbuttoned and unzipped the boy's pants, revealing a large bulge in his boxers.

Nero blushed again at the feeling of being so vulnerable. The boy's face turned a bright red color that Dante found cute. To see such a rebellious kid turn obedient amused the older demon. Dante leaned towards his partner and kissed his stomach.

Nero was distracted by the gentle kisses that were trailing down past his stomach until he noticed a tugging at his pants and boxers. As if an automatic reaction, the boy's hands shot down to grab Dante's wrists and stop the pulling at his clothes. Nero sat up to look Dante eye to eye.

No words passed through either demon's lips, but Nero couldn't help looking embarrassed. The young man's face was a bright red, such a different expression than the normal, confidence he usually had.

Dante smirked playfully and released his hands from Nero's pants. He leaned forward and kissed Nero on the forehead and stopped. The lustful behavior between the two dissipated slowly as an awkward silence filled the room. Both of the demons wondered what had just happened. That just a few moments ago, they both had been kissing each other as if it were completely normal.

'Is there something wrong with me…?' Nero wondered. He had always thought he had loved Kyrie, but now, something was different. He felt disgusting. Like some strange creature among those who were normal.

Dante could see Nero's obvious confusion. It showed on his face so clearly it was as if he was saying it himself that he was unsure and insecure. The older demon placed a hand in his partner's messy silver hair, tussling it a little to lighten the mood.

Nero looked up at the man with confused eyes, wondering what to make of his feelings. Dante's hand somehow felt reassuring, and slowly, the insecurity faded.

"The pizza's getting cold." Dante said hungrily. Nothing had changed. Dante was still the mocking, joking demon he had always been and Nero was still the angry, resistant young man he had always been.

Nero grabbed a piece of pizza from the cold box and bit into it thoughtfully, smirking to himself so Dante wouldn't see. He knew Kyrie wasn't going to like this…

***********

So I hope you enjoyed it!

I was _going_ to add a lemon in it (I'm sure you could tell) but I kind of just ran out of motivation on this story…. So please review!! I'm gonna add and update stories soon!!!


End file.
